


Danny’s Favorite Cartoon

by animefan419



Category: Danny Phantom, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan419/pseuds/animefan419
Summary: Even though that he does his best to protect the city, no one appreciates him so Clockwork decides to send Danny to the universe of his favorite cartoon Yugioh. However, Danny is unaware that him being here was Clockwork’s doing and since Danny was fine with the way the story is, he tries to avoid it, but unfortunately, fate has other plans. No PP.





	Danny’s Favorite Cartoon

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to attempt a betrayal story, Danny is friends with all the characters. However, he and the Pharaoh have a special connection as in like father son. *hint* *hint*

Today was your average day for Danny Fenton and it goes like this, Danny hunts down a few ghosts, the town tries to attack him and once that vicious cycle is over he goes to school only to be ignored by his friends, which has been happening a lot lately. Poor Danny doesn’t know why, but he goes to school the same vicious cycle happens all over again except this time he has to worry about all of the bullies. Danny wasn’t completely miserable, in fact the only thing that he looks forward to was when he gets home to watch Yugioh season 0 on his iPad. Yugioh was his all time favorite anime and he even has his own dueling deck that he keeps in his pocket. Unknown to Danny, was that he was being spied on by Clockworks and the observants.

”Are you sure that this is wise?” Said one observants.

”If you do this Danny can never go home again.” Said another.

”And we would have to while everyone’s memory of Danny.” Said observant #1.

”It would be like he never existed.” Continued observant #2.

”I know, but it is for the best.” Clockwork said changing into his childlike form.


End file.
